Figure Eights
by airyelle
Summary: Ron is good at skating. Harry has never skated, really. Hermione well, nobody knows. But what does Ron get himself into when he makes assumptions? HHR


**Disclaimer: Okay, come ON, people! If I had really thought up all these things, would I be posting fics on the INTERNET? For heaven's sake!**

**x.x.x**

Harry Potter felt the cold air rush past him, and felt its sting on the uncovered part of his hand.

"Isn't it a bit cold out for this?" Hermione asked, cutting Harry off from asking the exact same question. She looked wary of the lake and it was plain that she did not trust it.

As such, the weather seemed to sense her fear and the wind died down immediately. Hermione groaned, though Ron didn't hear it; her mouth wrapped tightly within a red wool scarf.

It was plain that Ron adored skating. He had grown up near a pond, and during the winter, when they didn't feel like flying, he and his brothers would skate. (Ginny was not included in this activity, as in so many others).

To Harry, it was plain to see that Hermione was not very comfortable on skates. He had never actually _seen_ Hermione skate, but he hardly expected her to be a first-rate figure skater.

Ron sat down enthusiastically on the edge of the lake, and yanked off his boots to replace them with his skates. Ever since Harry had told Ron that he was rubbish at skating, Ron had been dying to go out. Hermione had been dragged along against her will. Professor McGonagall was giving tutorials in the library and Hermione had been looking forward to them.

Then Ron had told her, in an angry fit, that she was no fun, and the only reason she didn't want to come was because she was rubbish at skating. Hermione, absolutely furious, disappeared up the stairs and (surprising both Harry and Ron), she reappeared with a pair of figure skates. They looked hardly worn, but Harry was not a good judge of such matters, so they actually might've been very worn. He himself was beginning to wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

And so, there they were, all laced up and ready to go on the ice. Ron went first, speeding down the edge. He was confident on skates, Harry noticed, and he seemed happy. Hermione, on the other hand, was eying the ice warily, as though she was expecting it to jump up and attack her.

"It's not going to bite," Harry told her gently. She looked up, startled, but the worried look on her face never disappeared.

"I just…" she started to say. Before she finished, Ron came skidding to a stop beside them, sending a spray of ice and snow on their coats.

"Hermione," he said, "I want to see you skate. If you're…well, not very good, which you probably aren't…then I won't…" he trailed off.

"Won't do _what_, exactly," Hermione asked with narrowed eyes.

"Er…tell everyone else," Ron decided.

"So, then you won't laugh?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I never said that," Ron said bluntly. Hermione blanched and Harry glared at him. Hermione did not like being second best – if Ron made fun of her, she'd be really upset.

Ron was tired of everyone standing around. He grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her onto the ice.

"Ron, stop!" Harry yelled.

It was too late; Ron had already spun them both to the center of the lake.

It was hard to tell, but from his view at the edge, Harry thought that Hermione looked less scared on the ice. She was smiling, and astounding both of the boys, she began to pump her legs, carrying herself around the lake.

Harry couldn't quite tell anyone exactly what happened, but suddenly Hermione was on her stomach and Ron was clutching his sides with laughter. What was going through Ron's mind was plain to see – he had finally beaten Hermione in something other than Quidditch and chess.

Harry rushed out onto the ice (he had pulled of his skates) and knelt down beside Hermione.

"You okay?" he asked urgently.

Her brown eyes were filled with tears and she pointed at a bump on the ice as an explanation. Her pick must have gotten stuck. Harry nodded, then helped her up.

"Oh, shut up, Ron, would you?" Harry snapped, as Ron was still laughing. He stopped only to glare at Harry, then muttered "wait until everyone hears about this," causing Hermione's tears to spill down her cheeks. Harry wrapped an arm around her and they set off for the castle without Ron.


End file.
